


Just Lay With Me

by waverlylovesnicole



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Emo, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, snuggles, wayhaughtfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waverlylovesnicole/pseuds/waverlylovesnicole
Summary: Just some wayhaught fluff :)





	Just Lay With Me

"Hey baby. Nedley is letting me leave work early today. It's been fairly slow aka boring as hell. I'll be at your place in 25 ;) Wynonna's busy right?" Waverly's phone lit up with a message from her favorite person ever. Waverly replied: "Wynonna will be leaving in about 45 minutes to do something with Doc...or Dolls.. Or both of them ? I can't really remember what she told me." Nicole was just about to get in her car when she saw the message. "Mhmm. Perfect babe." Waverly read the message but didn't reply. She was on her period. She never feels necessarily sexy while she is suffering from menstrual cramps and insane emotions. Waverly gets all of the classic symptoms on her period. It had been about 2 weeks since they've done anything physical and it's been driving Nicole crazy. Waverly doesn't want to disappoint Nicole but she just feels awful, headaches, cramps and just the sight of her pregnant sister makes her cry. 

Around 40 minutes later Nicole arrived at the homestead. She stopped at a sex store to pick up a few things she has been wanting to use. "Waverly? I'm here!" Nicole shouted as she entered the Earp home. "She's up in her room. Got her a gift? What'dya get?" Wynonna asked, oblivious to the name of the sex shop "Badd Kitty" printed on the bag. "Uh.. ehm.. just some.. uh.. " Nicole started but was interrupted "OH ew..God. No. Don't. Just. Uhm.. nevermind!" Wynonna exclaimed. "Hey what is taking you so-" Waverly asked as she was walked down stairs. She was wearing her favorite comfy sweat pants and one of Nicole's shirts. "Wynonna? What are you still doing here? You're going to be late for your baby appointment!" Waverly said nervously. "I'm not trying to be "late" I'm just stalling. Being in a tiny room with Doc, Dolls, and this baby can get too awkward. Even for me." Wynonna explained. Nicole and Waverly just stared at her. "Well, I guess it will be less awkward than hearing my sister moaning upstairs. See you two love birds later" Wynonna said winking at both of them. "Lord help me" She muttered under her breath as she walked out the door.

"She did NOT just say that in front of us." Nicole blushed to Waverly. "Well, about that.." Waverly started. "Yeah about that..." Nicole said softer as she leaned her body into Waverly's body, beginning to kiss her. "Wait" Waverly stopped her. This is usually what Nicole does but it was finally Waverly's turn. "I don't want to upset you baby but I really don't feel.. horny. I have killer cramps right now and I just don't feel up to it." Waverly said softly. "Aw Waves. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have gotten you something on the way here. I'm going to make you some tea. Go up to your bed and I'll be up soon." Nicole said sweetly. Waverly has teased her about being whipped before but it was times like these she knew she was but she didn't mind one bit. "Nicole..What's in that bag?" Waverly asked as she walked towards it. "Well I got some stuff for today.. you know.. to use but-" She was interrupted with Waverly kissing her softly. "Another time. I promise. I pinky promise. and thank you.. they look fun" Waverly said to Nicole. 

10 Minutes later Nicole brought Waverly some warm tea and some Advil. Waverly was in her bed crying. "Aw baby. Here. I know you think medicine is a scam but just take some." Nicole said as she sat on Waverly's bed handing her the medicine. Waverly smiled. Nicole started wiping Waverly's tears, "I know your cramps are bad but Waves, I didn't know they made you cry!" Nicole explained staring into her girlfriend's eyes. Waverly giggled, "These are tears of joy and thankfulness. I just love you so much. How did I get so lucky? You are so beautiful." The tears started up again after Waverly contemplated her girlfriend. Nicole just laughed at her." I love you more. Drink your tea okay? Do you need anything else?" Waverly gazed at Nicole adoringly. "Just lay with me. Talk with me. I just want to lay here with you." Nicole changed into more comfortable clothing and hopped into bed with Waverly. They spooned but not this time. They liked to change their cuddling position up. Nicole lay flat on her back, left arm above her head, and right arm around Waverly. Waverly loved cuddling up on Nicole and using her as a body pillow. Nicole love it too. The two talked about everything and anything. Moments had passed and Nicole realized she was talking to herself. Waverly had fallen asleep. Nicole kissed her forehead. Waverly smiled softly. Everything was right in the world.


End file.
